Princess Toadstool and the Koopaling
by bemj11
Summary: Princess Toadstool finds a lost little koopaling in the garden and takes him home with her. Who is he? Where did he come from?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

It was night. The room was dark and silent. A sliver of moonlight gave off barely enough light to see. Books, scrolls, and various other mysterious items filled the room. In one corner sat a cauldron. A bed was in another corner. Someone was in the bed, apparently asleep.

A knock sounded, and whoever was in the bed sat up. He reached for his glasses that lie on the table beside him, and put them on. As the knocking sounded again, he slid out of bed. He walked across the room to the door, his bare feet making not a sound.

He opened the door, and found himself facing a fellow magikoopa. She swept past him and into the room, and sat down at a table that was almost invisible under stacks of books and papers.

"Kammy." Noted the first magikoopa. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kammy glanced at him sharply, but if there were any sarcasm behind that remark, she could not detect it.

"I wish to speak with you about your…students, Kamek" She paused for a moment but, getting no response, continued. "First of all, Wendy was caught putting a napkin on her lap during dinner _and_ playing with _dolls_." She glared at Kamek, who remained expressionless. "Second, Tuesday Ludwig was-er-practicing his piano and when Morton yelled for him to stop that infernal racket, Ludwig_ apologized_ and _stopped_!"

Kamek didn't seem troubled by this news. "They are only children. We can hardly expect them to be perfect." He answered calmly.

"One slip-up can be excused, maybe two. But Iggy has been saying _please_ and _thank you_ all week. Last night his room was _clean_ and he was _brushing his teeth_. When I asked what he was doing he said _sorry _and went to bed. Then he said _goodnight_!" Kammy was very upset. "Are you so incompetent that you can't even teach _children_ how to behave properly? Kammy stood up. "King Koopa will hear of this and he will _not _be pleased." With that, Kammy stormed out of the room.

Kamek went back to bed.

And Anna woke up. She shuddered at the memory of the quiet argument between the two magikoopas. She wondered why she had had the dream, and if it had actually happened.

Too upset to go back to sleep, Anna slipped out of bed and left the room. She needed someone to talk to. Maybe Princess Peach was awake. Anna headed down the hall toward the princess' room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"No, Anna, it's no trouble at all." Peach said, stifling a yawn. "We all need someone to talk to now and then."

"It could have waited until morning." Anna said.

Peach fought the urge to grin. The young magikoopa had kept the princess company during her last kidnapping with Bowser, had kept her hopes up during that time, and turned from all she knew to help Peach escape from Bowser. Now she was the head of Koopa intelligence, offering her knowledge of Koopa Land to help keep the Mushroom Kingdom safe.

And she had never asked for anything in return, unless you count the trade for Peach's escape last time, namely that she take Anna with her.

But Peach enjoyed her company, even now, as Anna worried about the dream she had had involving two of the highest ranking magikoopas in Koopa Land.

"But what if it wasn't just a dream? What if it actually did happen? It could mean trouble." Anna's frown increased. "And not just for Kamek, either. If there's a power struggle, things may turn ugly for both Koopa Land and the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Do you think it could come to that?" Peach asked.

Anna sighed. "I don't know. I mean, Kammy is only interested in power. And getting rid Kamek, but you can never be certain what Kamek's objectives are. And if she interferes, he will stand up to her."

"But couldn't he take her?" Anna flinched. "I mean, I know they're related and all, but if it came to it, couldn't he."

"Possibly. But he's usually more subtle than that. Still…" Anna was obviously very upset. Then she shook her head and forced a smile. "Look, I'm sorry I woke you princess. I'm sure it's just a dream. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure you're right." Peach said, knowing it wouldn't do any good to worry the poor girl farther.

"Good night, Princess." Anna said.

"Good night." Peach replied, and went back to bed. She desperately hoped it had been just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Peach had not slept well. She had worried all night about Anna. But what could she do about it, even if it were real? Nothing, really. Just hope the Mushroom Kingdom didn't end up involved.

Peach dressed and fixed her hair, just as princesses were supposed to. Fortunately, her hair was easily manageable and liked being put up in just the right way, so it didn't take much time.

She skipped breakfast, as she wasn't feeling very hungry. Toad would be on to her later over it, but oh well. She decided to take a walk out in the gardens and collect her thoughts.

She walked quietly among the beautiful flowers. Roses, violets, lilies, sunflowers, daisies, and all kinds of flowers filled the garden. She sat under her favorite tree and gradually dozed off in the shade.

She was awakened by a sound. Something was crying. Very quietly, yes, but it was crying all the same.

Peach looked around for the source of the noise. Not until she looked under a nearby bush did she find it.

It was a koopaling. It had a green shell, blue eyes, and hair that was pink, yellow, and blue. It yelped as it saw her.

"Don't cry." Peach said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not crying." The koopaling sniffed angrily.

"Oh, sorry." Peach said. "Well, are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Said the koopaling.

"What are you doing here?" Peach asked.

"I'm lost." He said grumpily.

"How did you get here?"

The koopaling shrugged.

"Did you come alone?"

He shrugged again.

"Why don't you come to the castle and we'll try to find your parents?" Peach suggested. Someone was probably very worried about their child.

"I'm supposed to stay here." He said, then looked annoyed. "Oops." He muttered.

Peach sat staring at the koopaling for several minutes, not knowing what to do. He stared back.

His stomach growled. Peach realized she was hungry too. "Well, I'm kind of hungry. Why don't we go up to the castle and get something to eat, and then we can come back here when we're done?"

He thought it over. "I guess that will work." He said.

Peach led the way up to the castle. The koopaling followed her.

"So, what's your name?" Peach asked as they walked.

The koopaling shrugged. "What's yours?" He asked.

"Peach." She wasn't sure it would be a good idea to let the koopaling know she was the Princess right away.

"Peach? Like the food?" He asked with a giggle.

"Yes, like the food." She answered.

"Cool." He said.

As the two made their way up to the castle, Peach wondered if there was more to this koopaling than he let on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Anna seemed suspicious of the koopaling as well. "Do you have any idea where he came from? Who he is?" She asked uneasily, looking at the koopaling, who was slurping away at some soup, the bowl held up to his mouth, his elbows on the table.

"No." Peach said.

"He didn't say?"

Peach shook her head. "No." She answered again. "I thought he might be, you know, from Koopa Village."

"Well, wherever he's from, he doesn't seem to have very good manners." She said as he set the bowl down with a thump, belched, and started on the sandwiches. "Just be careful, Princess."

"I will." Peach promised the magikoopa.

Peach sat down at the table and began eating her soup. Noticing her use of a spoon, the koopaling pulled his elbows off the table and began chewing more slowly, and with his mouth closed.

"Good?" Peach asked the koopaling. He nodded eagerly.

"Why thank you." Said Tayce T, the cook, who had been watching the koopaling eat in amusement.

At those words, the koopaling jumped and looked nervous.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

The koopaling shook his head, and went back to his sandwiches. He finished the rest of them off, and yawned.

"He's probably exhausted." Tayce T. murmered. "Poor lost dear."

Peach took the koopaling up to one of the empty guest rooms so he could get some sleep. With a yawn, she decided she could use a nap herself. She asked Toad to keep an eye on the koopaling.

"Of course, Princess." He had said.

Then she went up to her room to lay down for a bit.

As she slept, she had a dream. She was in it, and the koopaling, and someone else, but she couldn't see who it was. Whoever it was kept telling the koopaling he had done a good job with the Princess and the koopaling kept saying thank you and then covering its mouth and then the whoever it was turned. "Now, as for you, Princess." It said, and then she woke up.

She sat straight up in bed, gasping. It had been a weird dream, but it had been just that- a dream, right? It couldn't be real.

Peach checked the clock by her table and realized she had been asleep for several hours. She got up, washed her face to help her wake up, and went to check on the koopaling.

"How is he?" Peach asked.

"Fine." Toad answered, but there was more to it, judging by the look on his face,

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"He only slept for about an hour," Toad said, "but he's been quiet the whole time."

Peach entered the room. The koopaling looked up from a book he was looking through. "Hello." She said.

"Hi." He answered. "I'm reading." He explained.

"You can read?" She asked. He was rather small for that.

"Of course," he said proudly, "My teacher taught me."

"Who was your teacher?" Peach asked curiously.

The koopaling simply shrugged.

"Are you from Koopa Village?" Peach asked.

The koopaling shook his head. "Nope." He said. Peach wondered where this little guy was from.

They spent the rest of the afternoon reading. After the first book, the koopaling had come over to Peach and asked her to read some. And he had sat beside her, listening as she read about the adventures of Glorm the Goomba.

It really was a pleasant way to spend the day, and Peach realized the enjoyed having the koopaling around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I wanna go outside." The koopaling said to Peach when they were done reading.

Peach frowned. "I don't know if I can take you, I have some things I have to do this evening." The koopaling frowned. Peach felt bad for the little guy. "Tell you what," she said after a minute, "I'll see if I can get Toad or someone to take you, okay?"

"Toad?" The koopaling asked. "The mushroom?" He giggled. "He's funny looking."

"Or Anna might take you." Peach continued thoughtfully. The koopaling frowned.

"The magikoopa?" He asked nervously. "Not her."

"Why not?" Peach asked, confused.

The koopaling shook his head. "Not her." He said again. "Not her."

"Okay, Toad then?" Peach asked. The koopaling shrugged. "Right, I'll go ask Toad. Stay here."

Toad agreed to take the koopaling outside to play for a bit.

"Thank you, Toad." She said earnestly.

"No problem, Princess." Toad said cheerfully.

Toad took the koopaling outside, and Peach went to find Anna.

Anna found her first. "About this little koopa." Anna said. "I don't like it."

"The koopaling?" Peach asked. "I don't think he likes you either."

Anna sighed. "It's not the koopa I don't like. It's the situation."

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"Well, a little koopa shows up out of nowhere, doesn't say who it is, where it's from, who its parents are, we know nothing about it, and it's running freely around the castle." Anna said worriedly.

"And your dream." Peach added.

"I wasn't going to include that, but I did think it odd that the day after my dream about an argument about the koopalings at Bowser's Castle."

"He can read." Peach said. "I thought he was kind of young to be able to, but he said his teacher taught him."

"Did he say who his teacher was?" Anna asked.

Peach shook her head. "No."

"So we know absolutely nothing about him."

Peach thought. "When I found him, he said he was supposed to stay where he was. Then he said 'oops.' I don't think he was supposed to tell me that."

Anna looked thoughtful. "So someone told him to stay there, then."

"But who?" Peach asked. "And why?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know, Princess. I just don't know."

Who _was_ this little koopaling? Who _had _sent him here? And why? Peach hoped that this koopaling had not brought trouble with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A shriek rent the air. Anna and Peach exchanged stricken glances and took off in the direction of the scream. They turned the corner to find a stricken Toadstool. She was staring at-of all things- Toad and the koopaling.

Both were covered head to toe in mud. "I just mopped." The Toadstool who had screamed said angrily.

"Sorry." Toad said wearily.

"Sorry." Said the koopaling. "Don't you like mud?"

"Not inside." Said the Toadstool grimly.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Said Peach to the Toadstool. She turned to Toad. "What happened?"

"Oh, we were just playing." Said the koopaling.

"In the mud?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. As if mud were where you were supposed to play.

"If you will excuse me, Princess?" Toad said wearily.

"Of course, Toad." Peach said, sorry for getting him into this mess.

"Thank you." He wandered off.

Peach stared at the koopaling. He was filthy. "You need a bath." She said.

The koopaling's eyes went wide. "**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" He cried, and took off running.

Anna looked grim. "What?" Asked Peach.

Anna shook her head. "Later. Now we need to catch the little mudslide."

"Right." Said Peach, and the two took off after the koopaling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

They eventually managed to corner and catch the koopaling, but not without both of them getting covered in mud as well. Anna held the koopaling firmly. Perhaps too firmly, peach thought, because the koopaling was yelling and growling at her.

"Owwwww! Let me go! Owwww! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" He tried to bite her, but she twisted her grip to keep her arms well out of reach of his mouth.

"Silence!" Anna finally snapped angrily, tired of the koopaling's protests. The koopaling sent silent, it's eyes wide. "You are taking a bath whether you like it or not." She said firmly.

"Uh-uh." The koopaling protested.

"Yes." She hauled the koopaling over to the washtub someone had thoughtfully prepared for them. It was full of warm, soapy water. She unceremoniously dumped the koopaling into the tub, where he began to splutter and howl. "Stop that." Anna said. "It isn't hurting you.

The koopaling blinked in surprise, realizing Anna was right. He then began playing with the bubbles. Anna scrubbed the koopaling thoroughly, battling the thick mud. Finally, the little koopaling was clean, but both Anna and Peach, who had lent a hand here and there, were soaked. In fact, the koopaling seemed to think he was playing a game where the goal was to get them as wet as possible.

"There." Said Anna, drying the koopaling off. "Now, off to bed with you."

"I'm hungry." Said the koopaling. "I want some cookies."

"Please." Said Anna sternly.

"I want some cookies, please?" The koopaling asked. "It doesn't sound right."

"That's because it should be, 'May I have some cookies, please." Anna explained.

"Oh." The koopaling said. "May I have some cookies please?"

Yes, you may." Said Peach. "Come on, we'll go get some."

They went to the kitchen while Anna cleaned up the bath mess. Tayce T. was delighted to give them some warm cookies and a glass of milk each. They munched their cookies in silence.

When the koopaling had finished, Peach reminded him it was time for bed. "May I have a story, please?" He asked, giving her a big smile.

"A bedtime story?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." The koopaling said.

"I don't see why not."

"Okay."

They passed Anna on the way up to the koopaling's bedroom. "I need to speak with you." Anna hissed.

"As soon as I get him to bed." Peach said. Anna nodded tensely. "And get cleaned up."

"Right." Said Anna.

Peach took the koopaling up to bed and tucked him in. Then she read him a story. He began to drop off to sleep as she finished the last page.

"And they all lived happily ever after. The End." She said softly. She closed the book and started to get up.

And all at once the koopaling was wide awake again and talking a mile a minute. "That was a neat story-I really liked it- Did you like it?-I thought it was great-Especially that one part-Will you read me another one, please?" He was bouncing up and down on the bed as he talked.

Peach laughed. "Only if you promise to settle down and go to sleep when it's done."

He looked thoughtful. "Okay."

So she read him another story. And another. And one more after that. Then, finally, he fell asleep, and stayed that way.

Peach slipped out of the room, exhausted. Then she went up to her rooms to take a bath and put on some clean clothes.

The warm bubble bath relaxed Peach and calmed her mind. It also made her even sleepier than she had been before. She got up and put on her bedclothes. Then she went into her bedroom and threw herself upon her bed.

She was fast asleep before she knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Peach woke up, feeling rested and refreshed. She got up, stretched, yawned, and prepared for the day. She dressed, fixed her hair, and went downstairs for breakfast.

It wasn't until Anna entered the Dining Room that Peach realized she had forgotten to find the Magikoopa last night. Anna had wanted to talk to her. "I'm sorry, Anna." She apologized. "I completely forgot."

Anna shrugged. "It was a long day." She said. "Don't worry about it." The magikoopa sat down. "I think there's more to that koopa than meets the eye."

"Meaning?" Peach asked.

"Find out his name." Anna said cryptically.

"Okay." Peach said. "Why?"

"I think" she lowered her voice "he's a koopaling."

"Of course he's a koopaling." Peach said, annoyed. What was Anna talking about.

Anna rolled her eyes. "One of _the_ koopalings. One of Bowser's koopalings."

Peach replied in a whisper. "But why would he be here?" She asked.

"I don't know." Anna said. "But I bet either Kammy or Kamek are involved."

"But why?"

Anna sighed. "I don't know." She stood up. "Find out his name." She said again.

"Right." Peach said as Anna left.

The koopaling entered the Dining Room as Anna left, both giving each other wary looks.

"Good morning." Peach said.

"Morning." Said the koopaling.

"So, you've been here for a bit, how do you like it so far?" Peach asked.

"It's different." Said the koopaling. "I like it though. Except for that Magikoopa."

"Why don't you like Anna?" Peach asked. The koopaling shrugged.

Peach decided to change the subject. "What about Toad."

"The mushroom? I like him. He's fun. And I like you, Peach" He said shyly.

"Well, thank you." Said Peach. "I like you too."

"Really?"

"Really." Peach said. "But, I still don't know your name, you know."

"I know."

"Well, I would like to know it."

"Why?"

Peach frowned. "Because it's nice to know someone's name when you spend time with them."

"Oh." The koopaling frowned. "I guess I could tell you." He said after a moment. "It's Iggy."

"Iggy?" Peach asked.

"Yes, Iggy." He said firmly. "Is this the Princess' castle?" He asked. "You know, Princess Toadstool?"

"Yes, it is." Said Peach with a smile.

"I bet she's pretty." Said Iggy. "I'd sure like to see her." He said.

Peach laughed.

"What?" he demanded.

"You've already met her."

"I have?"

Peach nodded.

"When?"

"You're speaking to her right now."

Iggy's eyes widened. "You?" He asked. "You're Princess Toadstool?" Peach nodded again. "Cool." He was silent for a minute. "But I thought you were supposed to be scary."

"What?" Peach had never thought of herself as scary before.

"But you aren't." Iggy added.

"Who told you that I would be scary?" Peach asked.

Iggy shrugged.

"Your teacher?"

"No." Iggy frowned. "Of course not."

"Then who?"

Iggy hesitated. Then he leaned forward. "Miss K." He said confidentially.

"Miss K?" Peach asked.

"Yeah. The nasty one. You don't mess with her, or she'll drop a block on your head. But she's real important. And as long as you stay out of her way, you're fine."

Peach wondered if she knew who Iggy was talking about. "Miss K, huh?"

"Yup." Iggy said. Then he got up. "Well, Toad said he would show me the library today and help me find some cool books. See you later."

"See you later." Peach replied. She really hoped Miss K wasn't who Peach thought she was. Maybe Anna would tell her she was being silly.

Anna didn't tell her she was being silly. "Iggy? Miss K? Oh, man, are we in for it!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" Peach asked.

"Iggy _is _one of the koopalings. And if Kammy is involved in this, we are going to get it.

"Maybe Kammy isn't involved." Peach suggested.

"The koopalings have been calling Kammy Miss K for years now." Said Anna grimly.

"But he only mentioned that she said I was scary." Peach said. "What about that, by the way?"

"Well, you see," Anna explained, "just like kids here are raised to be good and taught that Bowser is bad, kids there are taught to be bad and that you are good, and consequently scary."

"Oh."

"But why would Kammy have brought him here?" Anna worried. "Was it to cause trouble for Kamek? But what good would it do? Especially if our good habits stick to the koopaling."

"What about his teacher?" Peach wondered. "Who would that be?"

"Oh, that would be Kamek. He's in charge of the koopalings. But if this were his work, what reason would he have for doing it?"

"I don't know." Said Peach. They were in real trouble, especially if they were caught in the middle of a fight between Kammy and Kamek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Despite their concerns, things went smoothly for the next couple of days. Iggy seemed to be very good at adapting good behavior, and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Toad, much to Peach's surprise (especially after the incident with the mud), seemed to have taken a liking to Iggy, and spent quite a lot of time with the koopaling. I fact, most of the inhabitants of the castle seemed to like Iggy.

Except for Anna, who worried constantly about the koopaling being here. He wasn't at ease around her, either, though, and stayed as far away from her as he could.

"I wonder if he knows we know who he is." Anna said to Peach one day.

"I don't think he does." Peach replied. "At least, with everyone else. I think he knows you suspect something."

"He does. He just isn't sure what I suspect or why I haven't done anything about it yet."

"Hey! Hey!" Iggy came running up. "I mean, excuse me, please!"

"Yes?" Peach asked, stifling a laugh. The koopaling had grown quite polite lately.

"I found a book with maps." He said. "See?" He held the book open. There was a map of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Toad says we're all here." He pointed. "And here," he flipped several pages, "is Koopa Land. It's east of us, you know. And here," he pointed again, "is Koopa Castle. Cool, huh?"

"Very nice." Said Anna stiffly.

"Thanks. And you know what?" He continued. "Koopa Castle is southeast of here. But you have to travel a lot of miles to get there. And cross through the wasteland."

"Where did you learn all that?" Asked Peach curiously.

"Well, some of it Toad just showed me, but some of it my teacher taught me." Iggy said proudly.

"Who was your teacher?" Anna asked.

Iggy shrugged.

At that moment, a loud uproar erupted in what sounded like the entrance hall. Shouting could be heard, and, above that, a roar.

Iggy looked scared. "Uh-oh." He said.

"What?" Peach asked.

"Dad." Iggy said. Peach looked over at Anna, who was staring at Iggy with a look of pure terror on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Peach, Iggy, and Anna slowly made their way to the entrance hall. A terrible scene met their eyes.

Toadstools were cowering in corners, and Bowser was stomping around roaring and growling angrily.

"May I help you?" Peach yelled to be heard above the noise.

Bowser turned to glare at her. "**WHERE IS MY CHILD?**" He snarled, flames escaping from his mouth as he shouted.

Iggy gulped. "Here I am, dad." He said timidly.

"**IGGY?**" He growled. "**WHAT IS GOING ON**?"

"It's okay, dad. I'm fine."

"**YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME! WHY AREN'T YOU?**" Bowser was furious. Peach had never seen him so. She glanced over at Anna, who was shaking. "**KAMMY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING YOU! KAMMY! COME HERE NOW!**"

A **POP!** and Kammy appeared out of nowhere. She looked flustered as she turned to face Bowser. "You called, Your Mightiness?" She said.

"**I DID! WHY IS MY CHILD HERE INSTEAD OF AT HOME?**" Bowser roared.

"I told you, Your Greatness, I believe Kamek was involved in this. A plot against you, and your children."

This did not please Bowser. "**KAMEK! COME HERE!**"

Another **POP!** and Kamek appeared on the opposite side of Bowser. "You called, King Koopa?" He asked smoothly.

"**I DID! WHY IS MY CHILD HERE INSTEAD OF AT HOME?**" Bowser's mood seemed to be getting worse.

Kamek looked around, and spotted Iggy. "I see you found the missing child. How fortunate."

"**WHY IS HE HERE?**"

"I cannot say, King Koopa. Perhaps if you asked the child, he might be able to.

"**WELL?**"

"I was playing, and got lost, and the Princess Toadstool found me and kept me safe and let me stay in her castle for a while." Iggy explained nervously.

Kammy laughed. "You just happened to wander all the way from the castle to here? I highly doubt that." She turned on Kamek. "You brought him here and hid him to make me look bad!"

"You don't need any help from me." Kamek replied smoothly.

"You did it! You knew he was here! You brought him here!" Kammy shouted.

Bowser glared at Kamek. "**IS THIS TRUE?**" He asked angrily.

Kamek bowed towards Bowser. "May I remind you, King Koopa, that my allegiance has ever been to you and your family. I have sworn to protect you and yours with my life."

"**ANSWER THE QUESTION!"** Bowser roared.

"Why should I take the blame if Kammy cannot keep track of your children and keep them safe? Especially when it is, as she so elegantly put it, such a ridiculously simple task? It would do me no good to simply whisk away one of your children, place him in the castle, and tell him to stay here."

"He didn't do it, dad!" Iggy spoke up. "He didn't! Honest!"

Bowser looked over his son. "Very well." He said, calming down a little. He turned back to Kamek. "My children are not tools for you to work your own purposes with."

"Of course, King Koopa." Kamek bowed again.

Bowser turned to Kammy. "And you!" He growled. "You cannot even keep the children under control for one day! Things will return to the way they were before." He eyed Kamek. "For both of you."

Kamek bowed yet again. "As you wish."

Kammy scowled, and for a second Peach thought she saw a smirk on Kamek's face, but it was gone before she could be certain.

"As you command, My King." Kammy said sulkily.

Bowser turned to Iggy. "Let's go!"

Iggy frowned. "I don't want to go. May please stay?"

"**WHAT?**" Bowser roared.

"I want to stay."

"**OUT OF THE QUESTION!**"

Iggy crossed his arms. "I'm not going!"

Bowser looked enraged. He turned to Peach and opened his mouth. She was sure she was going to be toast in a few seconds.

"King Koopa, it would not be wise to blame the Princess if your son is young and," he paused ever so slightly, "impressionable. One could hardly expect him to act otherwise after the amount of time he has spent here."

Bowser shut his mouth and frowned. Then he looked slightly sheepish. He growled. "Well, then, what do you propose to do, Kamek?"

Kamek turned to Iggy. "Surely you realize you cannot stay here?" He asked softly.

"Why not?" Iggy asked. "I like it here."

"It is not your home. These are not your family. It is not your place."

"But-"

"I know." Interrupted Kamek. "But sometimes we must put aside what we want so that what is needed can be done."

"I know." Iggy said sadly. He looked at Peach. "Thanks for letting me stay and being so nice and stuff. It was fun."

Peach smiled, tears coming to her eyes. She would miss the koopaling, even if he was one of Bowser's children. "It was fun. Take care."

"You too." Said Iggy.

"Come." Said Kamek.

And with one more **POP!** the four disappeared.

"Well," said Anna, "that went better than I thought it would."

"Yes, it did." Said Peach sadly. "Do you think he actually was lost?" She asked.

"No." Said Anna. "I think Kamek was taking care of something."

"Like what?" Asked Peach.

Anna shrugged. "Who knows? I'm just glad we weren't reduced to smoldering ashes."

"Me too." Agreed Peach.

**_THE END_**


End file.
